The present invention relates generally to powder delivery and more specifically to medicament storage in a wallet for emergency access.
It is known to purchase over the counter medications in pill form. Typically these medications are sold in a box or in a single or few use dose package containing a small number (e.g., 1-2) pills or tablets.
Currently there are no medications in pill, tablet, or capsule form that are convenient for a user to take with them whenever leaving the home, office, or drug store where these medicines may be generally available. Moreover, the odds of the user having a serious medical emergency when out of the home or office or drug store where these medicines may be generally available can be significant, and thus there is an important need for a way to conveniently, unobtrusively and easily carry such “emergency medications” on the person, so that they have medication accessible in the case of emergency (specifically (for example), aspirin for heart attacks, diphenhydramine HCL for allergic reactions to food/insect allergies, calcium carbonate for acid reflux, loperamide for diarrhea, ibuprofen for joint/muscle aches, and the like.)
Many users are told that it is crucially important to carry aspirin at all times, as taking an aspirin at the first sign of a heart attack may significantly increase a chance of living after the heart attack. Having no better option, many users carry two small aspirin pills, wrapped in cellophane, in their wallet. However, many users express the sentiment that this solution is very inconvenient and undesirable, as the pills are generally bulky and do not fit into a wallet easily or comfortably. Further, the cellophane unravels and is not waterproof, so perspiration from sitting on a wallet in hot weather may make them “milky” and unsanitary, and they can fall out of the wallet when the wallet is opened. Furthermore, if one has a medical emergency, it may delay consumption of the asprin if it difficult to locate a suitable beverage to aid in swallowing the pill. There is a further concern that the medicine wrapped in this fashion may be more easily contaminated as the medicine is not sealed. Then there is some concern with tamper-evidence and child-safety.
What is needed is a vehicle to carry a powered medication that addresses the limitations of the prior art.